How to love your first friend
by Sw0ri
Summary: C'est vrai qu'avant j'étais plutôt désagréable et associable mais au moins jusque là j'étais tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'ELLE débarque et foute le bordel, me faisant quitter le cocon brumeux, isolé certes, mais si confortable que je m'étais créé.  SxS, NxH
1. Je me fous des règles

Chapitre I

-'Suke, réveille-toi.

-Sas'ke, lève-toi. Tu crois pas que j'suis habituée depuis l'temps ? J'sais qu'tu dors pas...

-Sasuke !  
-... 'Chier, je lâche, stoppant ainsi cette comédie que je joue chaque jour afin d'échapper à cette torture légale qu'on appelle "l'école".

Tayuya -ma grande sœur adoptive- me regarde avec dédain avant de me balancer vaguement un "Toujours aussi poli le matin..." et de s'en aller de ma chambre.  
Pff... Elle peut parler celle-là.  
Elle qui est la dernière à se gêner pour lancer des mots ou phrases vulgaires quand ça lui chante... Mais bon après tout c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours connue, cela ne va pas changer de sitôt.  
Quand j'y pense, je me souviens encore de notre rencontre... C'était à l'orphelinat, à la suite d'un événement tragique qui a bouleversé ma vie:  
La mort de mes parents.

Ils étaient décédés lors d'un crash aérien alors qu'ils étaient partis en voyage d'affaires.  
Aucun survivant d'après ce que je savais. J'avais dix ans à l'époque, Itachi - mon frère - en avait quatorze, presque quinze. Cela nous avait tous les deux brisés même si Itachi n'en montrait rien.  
Arrivés à l'orphelinat, nous avions fait la connaissance de Tayuya, onze ans et demi à l'époque.  
Vulgaire, garçon manqué et grossière, son tempérament m'avait quelque peu choqué étant donné qu'issu de la haute classe sociale, je n'étais pas habitué à entendre ce genre de choses et encore moins sortant de la bouche d'une jeune fille. Cependant, mon frère avait vite sympathisé avec elle et comme je restais collé à lui, nous formâmes assez vite une sorte de trio inséparable.  
Nous étions restés à peine quelques semaines à l'orphelinat lorsque Kakashi Hatake, exerçant le métier de neurochirurgien nous adopta tous les trois.  
Voilà bientôt sept ans que nous habitons ensemble.

-Sasuke ! Magne-toi, putain ! Crie Tayuya.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.  
Bon. Avant que ma charmante sœur adoptive n'alerte tout le voisinage je préfère vite me préparer et attrape d'un geste mou l'uniforme obligatoire de mon lycée avant de l'enfiler négligemment.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine histoire d'avaler de quoi me remplir le ventre lorsque j'aperçois Itachi, une tasse de café à la main.

-'Lut.  
-Bonjour, me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Il est où Kakashi ? Déjà parti au boulot ?  
-Ouais.

Bizarre.  
Lui qui n'est pourtant jamais à l'heure...  
Il est vrai que mon tuteur a cette fâcheuse tendance à arriver en retard où qu'il aille -sauf lorsqu'il a des opérations programmées.  
Et à chaque fois, il inventait une excuse bidon pour s'expliquer.  
Du genre qu'il a aidé une vieille femme à traverser la rue (c'est sa préférée celle-là) ou encore qu'il a secouru un touriste aveugle qui ne retrouvait pas son chemin...  
Enfin bref.

Après avoir mangé une pomme, je me dirige sans plus attendre vers la porte d'entrée et la franchis après avoir lancé "A tout à l'heure" à mon frère aîné.  
Tayuya n'a même pas pris la peine de m'attendre. C'est étrange, ces derniers temps elle est nerveuse, enfin... Encore plus que d'habitude quoi. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé. Disons que j'en ai un peu marre de me faire brutaliser de la sorte dès le matin ; ça me saoule.  
Déjà que le lycée c'est assez chiant comme ça...  
"Le lycée". Ce mot me donne la nausée.  
On dit que le temps c'est de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien l'école aura été la plus grosse arnaque mondiale, tiens.

Soudain, après cette réflexion purement phiolosophique, je sens quelqu'un me bousculer. À croire que les gens savent plus marcher droit.

-Pardonnez-moi ! S'exclame à la hâte la personne qui vient de me pousser avant de se retourner brutalement et de reprendre sa course.

La seule chose que je puisse entrevoir avant qu'elle ne se retourne est ses yeux d'un vert clair et sa couleur de cheveux pour le moins... Spéciale.  
Du rose.  
Du r o s e.  
Je savais déjà que les lycéennes d'aujourd'hui sont... hum, extravagantes mais de là à se teindre les cheveux en rose...  
À moins que ce soit une Kogal* ?  
En tout cas il serait temps que je presse le pas avant que je n'arrive en retard,... Huh... On dirait que Kakashi déteint sur moi...

* * *

Arrivé enfin dans la cour - et à l'heure - près de l'entrée principale, je peux apercevoir les différents clans qui se forment depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, plusieurs années pour certains.  
Depuis le temps que je suis ici, je peux aisément tous les reconnaitre et les distinguer. Ça et leurs membres.  
J'ai surtout réussi à cerner les deux plus « néfastes », ceux qu'il faut éviter.

Le premier groupe que je déconseille d'intégrer et de fréquenter est incontestablement celui des Kogals, des filles toujours à la pointe de la mode mais qui d'après moi sont plus effrayantes et bizarres qu'autre chose.  
Ce "clan" compte pour membres;

-Karin Kotobuki (*); Une fille bizarre aux cheveux... Mais c'est vrai ça, à l'origine ils sont de quelle couleur ? Sûrement noirs comme la plupart des japonais je suppose. En tout cas, cette semaine ils sont rouge sanguin.  
Je dis « cette semaine » car la semaine passée, ils étaient bleus. Et la semaine d'avant ils étaient oranges.  
Pas rouge, pas blonds ; oranges.  
Ses cheveux sont « séparés » en deux parties. Une partie ébouriffée et une autre lisse et brillante.  
« C'est tendance » qu'elle dit... Mouais.  
Elle semble être la meneuse.

-Kin Tsuchi ; Une brune qui entretient une relation d'amie proche avec Karin. Très branchée mode également mais heureusement pour les pauvres âmes sensibles comme moi, elle s'abstient assez niveau coiffure et a gardé la sobre couleur qu'est le marron pour ses longs cheveux épais.  
Elle est dotée d'un fort caractère mais pas autant que Karin. Oh et elle a également une peur bleue du sang.  
Je le sais parce qu'un jour, un imbécile que je connais répondant au nom d'Uzumaki Naruto lui a fait une blague en rapport avec ça... Inutile de vous raconter la suite, on a entendu ses cris dans tout l'établissement.  
Elle et Karin sont bonnes amies avec Tayuya.

-Ino Yamanaka ; Ce qu'on remarque directement chez elle, c'est son extrême maigreur. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la rivale de Karin, cela ne lui empêche pas d'être bonne amie avec elle.  
Elle est très adulée auprès de la gente masculine je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle représente le mythe de la fille parfaite.  
Des notes excellentes, un physique (qui se dit) avantageux et en plus de ça un haut rang social.  
D'après moi ce n'est qu'une façade, mais ça n'est que mon avis...

La deuxième bande à éviter est celle des Yankees, des voyous détestant l'autorité qui se rebellent contre la société.  
Ce groupe-ci est composé de ;

-Tayuya; Sans commentaires...

-Sakon/Ukon; Complètement malade. Un type à éviter. À sa naissance, ses parents, étant trop indécis - et légèrement fêlés soit dit en passant - lui ont donné deux prénoms pourtant ressemblants. Mais on le connaît plutôt sous le prénom de Sakon.  
Ce dernier possède une double personnalité. D'un naturel plutôt calme et réfléchi, il peut toutefois se révéler vraiment flippant et violent par moment. Et plus rien ne peut l'arrêter... Même les profs ont peur de lui, c'est d'un ridicule...  
Dans c'est moments là, Sakon se fait appeler Ukon justement.  
Mais certaines filles le surnomment Haru, j'en ignore la raison.

Jirôbô Nakanishi; Pff... Ce mec a perdu toute sa virilité. Et c'est véritablement flagrant lorsqu'il se fait traiter par Tayuya.  
Cette dernière, n'appréciant pas tellement qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur son langage...familier -ce que Jirôbô fait sans cesse- n'hésite pas à l'attaquer verbalement directement là où ça fait mal.  
C'est à dire, le surpoids de ce dernier. Le tout joliment agrémenté de mots crus.  
Se défend-t-il ? Non, il n'oserait pas. Surtout face à Tayuya.  
Je vous l'ai dit, ce mec est une vraie tapette.  
Je me demande souvent ce qu'il fout chez les Yankees.

Kidômaru Supaido(*); Ouh là... Celui-là aussi il est à éviter.  
Un vrai psychopathe dans l'âme, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
Ce mec est un réel escroc. Arnaquer les gens c'est comme un jeu pour lui. Et autant vous dire qu'il aime jouer jusqu'au bout.  
Si vous voulez faire des affaires avec lui, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire;  
À vos risques et périls.

Sinon je pense que j'ai fait le tour du genre de personnes à éviter.  
Après ça, il y a bien sur d'autres groupes ; le club d'arts martiaux, le club de jardinage, l'équipe de basket et bien sur... Le président des élèves.  
J'ai nommé: Hyûga Neji.  
Un vrai pot de glace ce mec, quand le vois j'ai l'impression de ne rien voir justement.  
D'habitude, il ne parle que rarement et je peux facilement certifier ne jamais l'avoir vu rire.  
Enfin bon, ça s'est tout de même amélioré depuis quelque temps. Oui précisément, depuis le jour où Uzumaki lui a foutu une raclée phénoménale.  
Je ne connais pas vraiment toutes les circonstances des faits, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est que ça avait un lien avec la cousine de Neji; Hyûga Hinata.

Cela fait à peine quelques semaines que l'école à débuté et pourtant je m'emmerde déjà.  
Les énergumènes qu'on appelle "élèves" me saoulent, les profs sont barbants et je flotte sans cesse dans une sorte de léthargie en classe tellement les cours me lassent.  
Je suis vraiment pressé que l'école se termine, je commence à être fatigué de tout ça.

* * *

-Uchiwa, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain cette réponse ?

Oh, Iruka-sensei...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ? Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, je suis en plein cours d'anglais.

-C'est aussi compliqué que ça que d'écouter en classe ? M'interroge t-il, déjà légèrement énervé.

Oh et puis mince, j'avais quand même envie de prendre l'air de toute façon...

- « What is difficult is to stay awake for a course as annoying », je réponds le plus naturel du monde. (TRAD; "Ce qui est compliqué, c'est de rester éveiller à un cours aussi ennuyeux.")

Iruka-sensei me fixe longuement, une expression outrée sur le visage.  
Ben quoi ? J'ai répondu à sa question, non ?

* * *  
Enfin de l'air... Je n'en pouvais plus.  
Heureusement, ma petite provocation de tout à l'heure a eu l'effet espéré.  
C'est à dire, une mise à la porte.  
Certains élèves n'ayant pas été dans la même classe que moi l'an dernier ont eu des mines amusées, surprises, voire même choquées.  
En ce moment même je suis assis sur l'escalier de secours, près du toit de l'école.  
Ah le silence... Que peut-on rêver de mieux ?  
C'est fou ce que ça me tranquillise, me ressource.  
Je vais en profiter pour prendre une sucette « Lollypop », tiens.

C'est ma marque de sucette préférée, elle vient de Corée.  
Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents nous prenaient parfois avec eux pendant leurs voyages d'affaires Itachi et moi.  
Alors un jour, nous étions tous allés en Corée une semaine. En nous promenant en ville, ma mère nous avait acheté des sucreries dans une petite librairie parmi lesquelles il y avait des sucettes lollipop.  
L'emballage était rose bonbon et orange donc n'étant encore qu'un enfant, les couleurs m'ont tout de suite attiré.  
Et quand j'y ai goûté, j'ai tout de suite adoré leur goût sucré et acidulé, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, pendant tous les jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai fait qu'en manger encore et encore...  
Mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Japon, je n'ai plus pu en prendre, malheureusement.  
Après la mort de mes parents, je me suis mis en tête de trouver tout objet ou chose quelconque susceptible de me rattacher à eux.

C'est là qu'en feuilletant un album photos de notre famille, et en tombant sur une photos de nous en Corée -où j'avais une sucette « Lollipop » à la main, ces fameuses friandises ont fait apparition dans mon esprit.  
Leur doux goût fruité illustrait parfaitement ma vie d'enfant avant le drame.  
Une vie heureuse et colorée...en famille.  
Ca me rappelait le souvenir joyeux de notre voyage en Corée tous les quatre, le timbre délicat de la voix de ma mère, le ton rassurant de mon père, les petites pichenettes que mon frère m'assénait à l'époque... Mais qu'il ne fait plus maintenant.  
Ça a été dur mais j'ai finalement trouvé un endroit où on vendait ces fameuses sucettes. Dans une librairie tenue par des immigrés coréens.  
Je sais que c'est idiot mais malgré tout, je m'accroche à ça. Mes parents me manquent tellement...  
10 ans.  
Je n'ai passé que dix petites années auprès d'eux, avec une famille complète...

-Hanô...

Il y a quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu de bruits de pas, mais c'était une voix féminine.  
Je me retourne et aperçois... Tiens, la fille aux tifs roses qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure.  
Elle me regarde l'air gêné et baisse ses yeux.

-Quoi ? J'interroge.  
-Hum... Je, C'est à dire que, heu...  
-Hun, je déclare solennellement avant de détourner mon regard du sien.

Quelle idiote. En plus de ne pas savoir marcher, elle ne sait pas non plus parler.  
M'enfin... Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout.

-Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin des toilettes pour filles s'il vous plaît ? Lâche-t-elle pour ne pas dire crie-t-elle d'une traite.

Je repose mon regard sur elle quand... Wow.  
Je n'ai jamais vu les pommettes d'une personne atteindre une telle couleur... Elle est toute rouge, de honte sûrement.

-J'sais pas où c'est, je réponds.  
-Hééé ?

Elle affiche une moue d'abord surprise puis résignée.  
À quoi elle s'attendait ? En général, les garçons vont aux toilettes... Des garçons justement !  
La Rosine reste un moment comme ça avant de finalement faire un pas hésitant vers moi.

-C'est interdit de rester ici à cette heure-ci non ?  
-Je me fous des règles, je lui balance histoire qu'elle me foute la paix.  
-Ah bon... Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle saisisse le message.  
Seulement j'ai pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins, moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me déranges.  
-Ah... Euh... En fait je me suis absentée du cours car je ne me sentais pas bien mais je me suis un peu égarée...

Un peu égarée ? Elle a carrément atterri sur le toit du lycée !

-Content pour toi, lui dis-je blasé avant de sortir un bref instant ma sucette pour la remettre en bouche.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent vivement tandis qu'elle ouvre grand sa bouche. Son visage est si expressif qu'il me rappelle ces stupides mangas de filles passant à la télévision que Tayuya regarde en cachette.

-Eeeh ? Fait-elle comme une gamine. Des sucettes Lollypop !

Ouh la. Pas bonne idée.

-Où tu les as trouvées ? Je peux en avoir une ? S'il te plaiiiit...!

Cette fille est folle.

-Arrête de gesticuler comme une gamine, tu veux ?

Ses pommettes prennent progressivement une teinte carmin tandis qu'elle fronce ses sourcils et arrête ses mouvements débiles.

-Je suis pas une gamine !

Nan mais tu te fous de moi...  
Je croyais qu'Uzumaki serait la personne la plus idiote que je rencontrerais dans ma vie; je me trompais.

-C'est juste que... Ce sont mes sucettes préférées. Lorsque j'étais petite j'en mangeais beaucoup ! Ça me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs !

-Où les as-tu trouvées ? Ces sucettes ne se vendaient pourtant qu'en...  
-Corée, complétai-je

Je fouille dans ma poche, après tout il doit bien m'en rester une pour elle.  
Et puis elle cessera de parler, c'est le principal.  
Ah... J'ai trouvé.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant sa fameuse friandise.  
-M-merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle.

Et là son regard quelque peu émerveillé me ramena brutalement en arrière.  
Je me revoyais environ dix ans plus tôt goûter pour la première fois à ces friandises.

-Au fait... Moi c'est Sasuke.

.,:;'•*~+Tenshi says{ blah, blah, blah...

Malgré que ce soit déjà la deuxième fois que je publie ce chapitre je suis toujours aussi stressée o_O  
- Traduction ; LÂCHEZ VOS COMS ! xD  
Sinon je voulais avant tout éclaircir quelques points.  
1) Ni Karin, ni Kin, ni Ino ne seront les "poufs" de l'histoire, je tiens au contraire à les valoriser en leur donnant un chouette rôle, marrant, quelque peu stupide ;p (sauf peut-être Ino, dans son cas il y aura plus de sérieux) et iMPORTANT par la suiiiiiite ! Je dis rien, na ! ;P  
2) L'ambiance qui regnera sera incontestablement celle de l'univers Shôjo ? Chais pas j'voulais le dire c'est tout.  
3)Cette Sakura sera un peu fifille et neuneu par moment mais elle aura un très bon fond, un peu comme Tohru de FruitBasket vous voyez ? :/3

Au fait je me demande si les fans de FruitBasket ont saisi mes petits clins d'oeil avec Haru et Sakon par exemple xD

*{Explications & Vocabulaire [(*)]  
[i]Kogal[/i]: Bon alors je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, en gros une Kogal (ou Gal) veut être toujours à la pointe de la mode. Ces filles-là sont très excentriques et parfois même elles sont un peu... Idiotes. M'enfin bon si vous voulez vraiment saisir le sens des Kogals, je vous conseille de lire ce super shôjo ; "Gals !". Et ouais Tenshi fait de la pub ! :p

Karin [i]Kotobuki[/i]: J'ai emprunté le nom de "Kotobuki" à l'héroïne très charismatique de "Gals !" qui est Ran Kotobuki car je compte donner à Karin un caractère similaire à cette dernière. J'espère pouvoir relever le défi :)

Kidômaru [i]Supaido[/i]: Là, pour Supaido, c'est de la pure invention xD.  
C'est très simple. Vous vous rappelez des techniques ninja de Kidômaru dans le manga original ? Et bien elles sont relatives aux araignées, donc;  
Araignée en français-~ Spider en anglais-~ Transcrit en katakana (caractères japonais servant à écrire des mots étrangers) ça donne donc "Supaido" ! (à peu près ^.^')  
Je sais j'ai un esprit tordu ^_~

Bon allez je vous laisse (& lâchez vos comzzz )  
Des baisers~

Tenshi ?

PS; ON NE TOUCHE PAS A L'iMAGE (Qui est de moi) S'iL VOUS PLAîT :D  
À la grande limite demandez-moi l'originale, et ENCORE ! seulement si je vous aime bien ou que vous suivez ma fic et que vous lâchez des coms u_u  
& toc

Au fait, les reviews sont très appréciés ! J'aimerai avoir le plus d'avis possibles _ ^^ & de preuve que mon histoire est lue


	2. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi

Chapitre II  
-Sasuke-kuuuun ! Crie une voix féminine.

Je me retourne pour identifier la personne qui a osé m'appeler par mon prénom(*) quand j'aperçois, ô surprise...  
C'est la fille aux cheveux roses d'hier, vêtue de l'uniforme de nôtre lycée, Konoha-Gakuen, école surnommée par ses élèves "Kono-Gaku" ou encore "Kono'".  
Elle court jusqu'à moi et me fait un grand sourire.

-Tiens, Lollipop..., je marmonne.  
-Hé ! J'ai un nom ! Se défend-t-elle.  
-Je l'ai pas retenu.

Elle a sûrement du me le dire hier mais en même temps avec tout ce qu'elle a raconté...

-D'ailleurs qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Tu ne me connais même pas.  
-Mais Sasuke-kun, hier tu ne m'as dit que ton prénom...

Sa remarque me fait légèrement rougir de honte.  
Quel imbécile. Je ferais mieux de me la fermer par moments...  
Ne trouvant rien d'ironique à rétorquer, j'opte pour la réplique facile ;

-Lâche-moi.  
-Maaaais...! Proteste-t-elle.

Je la devance en l'ignorant ; « On répond aux imbéciles par le silence. »  
De toute façon, elle commence à me saouler cette fille bizarre.  
Hier, il a à peine fallu que je lui dise mon prénom pour qu'elle se mette à me raconter toute la vie de son « super chaton trop-super-hyper-mignon qu'elle a appelé Kyô parce qu'il est roux et qu'elle adoooooooooore ''Fruit Basket '' ! »

Nan mais sérieusement si j'avais su, je serais resté tranquillement à somnoler en cours d'anglais.

-Dis Sasuke..., commence Lollipop.  
-Quoi encore... ? Je demande blasé.  
-Est-ce que que... tu connaîtrais une certaine Ino ? Dit-elle hésitante.  
-Ino comme Ino Yamanaka ?  
-Oui ! Tu la connais ? S'exclame-t-elle soudainement.  
-Nan, je lance, brisant avec un certain plaisir son enthousiasme. Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, je continue.

Elle baisse les yeux, dépitée sans que je puisse réellement en saisir la raison.  
Pff... Mais après tout je m'en fous.

* * *

Après une journée encore plus ennuyeuse que la précédente, la sonnerie a finalement fini par retentir. La dernière de la journée. Je commençais à perdre espoir.  
Je sors de la classe et emprunte le couloir menant directement à la sortie quand soudain ;

-Hey ! Sas'ke ! Crie une voix vivement, faisant retentir divers échos sur les murs du couloir de l'école.

Encore quelqu'un qui m'appelle par mon prénom...  
Ils se sont tous passés le mot ou quoi ? J'ignore le perturbateur et continue mon chemin. J'en ai marre qu'on s'adresse à moi si familièrement alors qu'hier encore j'avais la paix –enfin presque.

-Hoi ! Uchiwa ! Insiste la même voix.

Je me retourne cette fois.

-Quoi ? J'interroge tout en découvrant l'identité de mon interlocuteur, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là...  
Il marche tout en se grattant la tête d'une main, visiblement embarrassé avec un sourire idiot.  
Je le vois venir avec ses airs... Il a un truc à me demander c'est sûr.

-En fait je voulais te demander...

Bingo.

-Tu vois... dans ma classe 'y a une nouvelle...Haruno Sakura...

J'arque un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi ?

-'Connais pas, je commente.  
-Hé ?  
-Quoi « hé ? » ? J'connais pas de Sakura j'te dis. Donc laisse-moi tranquille.  
-Mais je t'ai vu arriver avec elle ce matin. Elle a des cheveux roses même ! Dit-il tout en essayant de mimer je ne sais quoi sur sa tête.  
-Ah...Lollipop, je trouve.  
-C'est quoi « Lolli.. », commence-t-il.

Je le coupe, agacé.

-Laisse tomber, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ta... Sakura ?  
-A-ah... Euh bah c'est-à-dire que... en fait, heu...  
-Accouche.

Le blond rougit de plus belle. Ses pupilles vagabondent un peu partout avant qu'il finisse par lâcher ;

-B-Bah en fait elle me plaît !

Oh...nan... Je déteste ce type de niaiseries.  
J'esquisse une mine de dégoût ; ce genre de trucs c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?  
-Je sais pas, répond-t-il, mais t'as l'air de la connaître non ?  
-Et alors ? J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de vos histoires à deux balles, dis-je franchement.  
-Allez s'il te plaît ! Sas'ke !  
-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je répond agacé, et puis qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour toi, d'abord ?  
-C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes vraiment de m'aider ? Oh, t'es vraiment un pote Sas'ke !  
-J'suis pas ton pote abru...Eeh ?  
-Sois pas modeste, à demain !

Je le laisse partir, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment j'avais pu réussir à me faire aussi cruellement berner par un tel imbécile.

Et merde.

* * *

-Je suis rentré, j'anone comme à mon habitude tout en pénétrant dans ma maison.  
-Bienvenu à la maison, chantonne presque Itachi

J'ôte mes chaussures et enfile mes pantoufles déjà disposées à l'entrée avant d'aller m'affaler sur le sofa du salon et de lâcher un soupire sonore. Ça aura quand même été une journée pourrie.

-Ça va pas 'Suke ? S'inquiète Itachi.  
-Si si..., j'assure vaguement.  
-Tu mens très mal dis-moi, remarque Itachi, je devrais te donner des cours, termine-t-il en plaisantant, ou plutôt en [i]essayant[/i] de plaisanter.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

-C'est Yum-Yum ! S'exclame-t-il, un sourire béat scotché au visage.  
-Supeeeri..., renchéris-je avec ironie.  
-Allô Ayumi, [...?] Oui et toi ? [...!] Ah... Ouais, ça pourrait le faire ! [...?] Mais naaan..., ça les derangera pas voyons !

Ayumi Kôbayashi; la copine d'Itachi.  
Ça fait environ deux semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble, elle est plutôt mignonne mais sans plus pour ma part.  
Je la sens pas trop personnellement. Tayuya, elle, a carrément l'air de la détester.

En parlant d'elle, cette dernière se manifeste en descendant les escaliers, encore vêtue de son uniforme de l'école.  
Ou plutôt... De ce qu'elle en a fait. Elle a découpé -avec un terme plus correct je dirais "dechiré"- sa jupe de sorte à ce qu'elle lui arrive un peu en dessous des mollets, a dessiné et colorié une version chibi(*) d'elle qui tire la langue dans le dos de sa chemise et a écrit au feutre indélébile toujours sur cette pauvre chemise "Yankee Powaah !".

Elle a un air hautain, comme d'habitude. C'est certainement notre seul point commun quand j'y pense.  
Tayuya m'interpelle ;

-Sasuke, viens un peu par ici.  
-Quoi, je demande après être venu vers elle.  
-Avec qui il parle Itachi ?  
-Kôbayashi.

Elle lâche un sifflement méprisant.

-Ce qu'elle me soule celle-là.  
-Hm, émis-je.  
-Dis Sasuke..., commence-t-elle d'un air fort hésitant.

-Tu la trouves comment Kôbayashi ?  
-Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, j'avoue avec toute franchise.  
-Non pas comme ça..! Enfin... Oh laisse tomber..., termine-t-elle en soupirant avant de partir.

Je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.  
Décidément elle est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps, et décidement j'avais raison; c'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

* * *

Sakura sortait à peine de sa salle de classe. Ce jour-là elle avait terminé à dix-sept heures et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir.  
La rose se dirigea vers son casier et en tourna avec un long soupir la serrure.  
Soudain elle entendit d'autres élèves sortir avec animation de leurs classes respectives. Parmis eux, deux élèves féminines qui se saluaient gaiement retinrent l'attention de la rose;

-À demain Ino ! S'exclama la première.  
-Ouais, salut ! Répondit la seconde.

« Ino ? » Pensa avec effarement l'Haruno en faisant tomber les livres qu'elle tenait alors, sous le coup de la surprise.  
Sakura fit volte-face, c'était bien elle avec ses yeux d'une couleur cyan incroyablement rare, avec ses cheveux d'un blond scintillant presque mordoré. Oui, c'était bien la jeune fille qui, à une certaine période fut sa meilleure amie.  
Comme ''Lollipop'' le pressentait, Ino était devenue incroyablement belle au fil du temps.  
Elle avait également beaucoup minci… « Peut-être un peu trop, pensa-t-elle. »

De son côté, la jeune blonde, ayant entendu le bruit de la chute des livres se dirigea vers Sakura –celle-ci lui tourna rapidement le dos.

-Laisse-moi t'aider à ramasser tes livres, proposa Ino avec une bonté qui rappela à Sakura quelques souvenirs.  
-N-non ça ira… merci, parvint à bredouiller la rose en baissant la tête.

Presque immédiatement après, la Yamanaka remarqua que les cheveux de l'Haruno étaient roses. Et le ton de sa voix ne fit que confirmer l'horrible pressentiment qui commençait déjà à envahir la blondinette.

-Sakura…, murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

Celle-ci releva la tête avec hésitation, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ino –cette dernière écarquilla les siens.

-Non… non…, souffla-t-elle.  
-Ino.., prononça non sans peine la rose.  
-Non ! Cria-t-elle avant de se lever brusquement pour sortir du couloir de l'école.

Sakura n'essaya même pas de la retenir, sa vue fut vite brouillée par ses larmes.  
Elle ne fit que rabaisser sa tête en répétant entre deux sanglots des « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… »

* * *

.,:;'•*~+Tenshi says{ & then, she said ?

Voilà, voilà deuxième chapitre ?  
J'espère que vous aimerez malgré sa piètre longueur u_ù' Mais le troisième, lui, sera beaaauuucoup plus long, donc pas d'inquiétudes xD Dans ce chapitre, rien de spécial, on apprend l'existence de Kôbayashii, la copine d'Itachi. & ui ! Personnage inventé désolée, mais j'essaierai de la rendre le plus crédible possible. De toute façon elle aura un rôle bien précis dans l'histoire. A part ça il y a la rencontre Ino/Sakura, que s'est-il passé entre elles ? Mystère, mystère, MOUAHAHAHAH :D  
& vos examens ? Comment se passe votre étude ? Chiant, hein ? :/ Je confirme ;_;

Sinon je vous remercie vivement pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! Surtout toi, Anna, qui n'a pas de blog malheureusement ainsi que[a=.com] toi[/a] qui me soutiens chaque fois.  
Je rappelle juste aux prévenus de ne pas oublier de commenter et à tous de ne pas prendre l'image s'il vous plait u_u  
Allez, places aux explications !

_-~*•.•*~-_  
Explications (*)? ? ?

''Je me retourne pour identifier la personne qui[i] a osé m'appeler par mon prénom[/i][...]"[/x]: Au Japon, on n'appelle quelqu'un par son prénom que lorsque l'on a atteint un certain degré de familiarité avec cette personne. La manière que l'on utilise pour la nommer dépend du degré d'affinité que l'on a avec elle.  
Ex; Vous appellerez un camarade classe que vous connaissez à peine par son nom de famille. (Le plus souvent précédé du suffixe "san", par exemple ; Uchiwa-san)

Chibi : Alors là je sais pas trop comment expliquer ce therme mais bon voici un exemple avec Ino version Chibi : .com/art/Chibi-Ino-Yamanaka-88894849

Des baisers~  
Tenshi ?  
P.S. ; LACHEZ VOS COOOOOM'S o


	3. Mère

CHAPITRE III Hinata s'était levée tôt aujourd'hui, comme toujours. Depuis son entrée au lycée, c'était devenu une habitude : dès l'aube, et c'était automatique, elle se réveillait en sursaut, parcourue de frissons, après avoir fait un horrible cauchemard. Au début, c'était effrayant mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer. De toute façon, elle connaissait parfaitement la cause de cet étrange "rituel", mais de ceci, elle n'en parlerait à personne. Elle avait bien trop peur, peur que le fait d'en parler enclenche des représailles. La jeune brune s'activa à préparer le thé ainsi que le riz et la soupe misô -en guise de petit déjeuner, pour les autres membres du clan Hyûga ; Neji, son cousin, Hanabi, sa petite sœur ainsi que Hiashi, son père. Ce dernier, qu'Hinata appelait "Otô -sama" avait beau être un homme imposant et intimidant, portant un amour démesuré aux traditions, cette dernière l'aimait profondément et avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Autrefois, ce même respect était ponctué de crainte mais, avec le temps semblait-t-il, ça s'était arrangé. La seule chose qu'Hinata lui reprochait peut-être -en secret -était le fait qu'il ne lui montrait pas assez son affection. La jeune brune en venait même, de temps en temps, à croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Quant à son cousin, leur relation, autrefois distante et conflictuelle, s'était elle aussi améliorée. Cependant, cette évolution n'était en rien due au temps. Une incroyable tornade de chaleur et d'espoir s'en était chargée. Et cet ouragan d'énergie positive portait le nom d'Uzumaki ; Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour elle mais elle évitait d'y penser, car à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, une autre pensée venait ensuite : Celle de ne pas l'avoir remercié. En effet, lorsque survint l'incident, une sorte de gros nœud avait obstrué la gorge d'Hinata, trop secouée par les larmes, l'empêchant donc de prononcer quoi que ce soit. En tout cas c'était ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse pour se donner bonne conscience. « C'est fini, ne pleure plus. » Hinata, soupira en se remémorant ce qu'il lui avait murmuré, un pauvre petit sourire nostalgique tracé sur son visage d'une pâleur lunaire. Cela ne servait à rien de rêver, cela ne servait à rien d'espérer, cela ne servait à rien de lutter. Et tout comme cela ne servait rien de pleurer,... ...cela ne servirait jamais à rien de sécher des larmes qui de toute façon couleraient à nouveau * * * Arrivée au lycée, l'Hyûga s'avança vers la cour de l'école succédant la porte principale, où était inscrites en lettres dorées le nom de l'établissement ; Kishimoto-Gakuen. Une fois qu'elle eut pénétré dans les couloirs -déserts pour le moment, elle se dirigea vers les casiers avec l'intention d'ouvrir le sien mais à l'instant où sa clé rentra dans la serrure, une main empoigna les longs cheveux sombres et soyeux d'Hinata pour ensuite la plaquer violemment contre le mur d'en face. Trois autres lycéennes toisèrent la jeune fille, des sourires malsains accrochés aux lèvres. L'une d'entre elles, qui semblait être la meneuse avait des cheveux ondulés d'une couleur caramel et de petites mèches teintes en blond. Une autre avait des cheveux raides et noirs tandis que celle qui maintenait l'Hyûga les avait blonds. -Nee, Hyûga ; ça te va mieux les cheveux tirés ! lança-t-elle d'un air faussement candide. L'intéressée se tût cependant que l'une de ses persécutrices, celle aux cheveux onyx, dit avec dédain ; -Mihona, tu rigoles ou quoi ? -Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Akemi ? Répondit ladite Mihona Son interlocutrice, Akemi, sortit un seau rempli d'eau à ras bord de derrière son dos avant de lancer ; -Ils sont affreux ! Elle ferait mieux de les laver, continua-t-elle avant de partir dans un ricanement mesquin. Hinata tressaillit, s'imaginant déjà le contact de l'eau - qu'elle devinait glacée - avec sa peau fine. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à la jeune fille aux cheveux caramels qui n'avait toujours rien dit ; à première vue elle semblait être la plus raisonnable, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, malheureusement pour la pauvre brune qui le savait pertinemment. Et pourtant elle continuait de la supplier silencieusement, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut : -Allez-y, qu'attendez-vous ? Les deux autres se regardèrent mutuellement, amusées. -Ne sois pas si impatiente, Hikari ! Plaisanta Akemi, après avoir déplacé une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Hinata déglutit. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir cristallin, à peine audible. -S-s'il vous plaît... Non... -Ooh, pauvre petite fille fragile et innocente..., minauda Mihona avant de lâcher les cheveux de sa victime pour la pousser aux toilettes des filles. L'Hyûga tomba à terre, s'égratignant les genoux. Elle tenta péniblement de se relever mais c'est à cet instant qu'Akemi choisit de lancer toute l'eau que contenait le seau sur la malheureuse. Tout le liquide fut projeté sur la pauvre Hinata, qui faillit faire une crise d'hypothermie tellement il était glacial. Elle glissa sur le carrelage immaculé, se blessant pour de bon au coude. Il y eut un léger saignement, mais qui suffit à former une petite tâche carmin qui transperça la manche -déjà humide- de sa chemise d'uniforme. Elle sanglota en tremblant violemment, quand cela cesserait-il ? N'aurait-elle jamais la paix ? Elle effleura son médaillon d'or blanc, dont le pendentif était fissuré. « Mère... »Pensa-t-elle au bord du désespoir et de l'humiliation. -Tu savais que les douches froides sont excellentes pour la circulation du sang ? Interrogea Akemi. -On avait vraiment hâte de te le faire découvrir ! Renchérit Mihona avec un sourire mesquin. Des rires fusèrent, tandis que Hinata restait à terre. Celle-ci releva avec peine sa tête et croisa le regard satisfait de Hikari. Ce regard... C'est avec regret et mélancolie qu'elle repensa au fait qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il lui semblait empli de générosité et de gentillesse * * * Je suis assis tranquillement -d'ailleurs je pense que c'est la dernière de la journée que j'emploierai ce mot- sur ma chaise accoudé à mon pupitre. Je sais qu'Uzumaki ne manquera pas de rappliquer dès la pause. Il est connu pour son entêtement alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il daigne me foutre la paix. Je soupire -pour la énième fois. Même Itachi, ce matin, s'est risqué à faire une blague pourrie en me sortant :"Dis Sasuke, t'as fini de te dégonfler ?" Pff... En plus ce soir, Kôbayashi, sa copine, débarque à la maison. Autrement dit, je ne suis pas prêt de souffler -sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre ; 08:45. Les cours ont donc commencé depuis vingt longues minutes. Cela me laisse à peu près une demi-heure pour somnoler sereinement avant l'intercours. Je m'apprête à me mettre en position lorsque l'on entend toquer. Cela ne m'a pas tracassé, c'est plutôt le silence plombé qui s'est installé lorsque l'on a ouvert la porte qui m'a interpellé. Je me tourne donc vers la fameuse porte, où j'y vois une fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Je ne la connais que de nom mais sa ressemblance frappante avec son cousin, Neji, me permet de confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de Hyûga. Hinata Hyûga. Ce qui me paraît insolite est que cette dernière est trempée et a le contour des yeux rougi et enflé. J'en conclus donc qu'elle a pleuré. -J-je vous prie d-de m'excuser pour mon retard, K-Kurenai-sensei, débite-t-elle. -Ce n'est rien Hinata, tu passeras à l'accueil plus tard pour régler ça, répondit Kurenai-sensei. Dis-moi plutôt, continue-t-elle, comment se fait-il que tu sois trempée ? Les pupilles clairs de l'Hyûga se dilatent un bref instant sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot, j'entrevois même des tremblements quasi imperceptibles la parcourir. -J-je..., hésite-t-elle. Elle jette un bref regard apeuré à un groupe de filles, composé d'une fille au cheveux châtains clair, d'une brune et d'une blonde, avant qu'elle ne finisse par dire ; -Je-j'étais aux toilettes e-et... J-j'ai trébuché sur un seau d'eau que je n'avais pas vu..., finit-elle par dire. -Ce que tu peux être maladroite Hyûga-san ! Intervient, moqueuse, une des filles qu'elle regardait. L'ensemble de la classe se met à rire, sauf moi bien entendu. -Sans commentaire Akemi ! Réprimande Kurenai-sensei. Vas t'asseoir Hinata. La brune aquiesce avant de balayer la salle de classe du regard dans l'espoir, sans doute, de trouver une place. Lorsqu'elle a remarqué que le seul emplacement disponible est la chaise à côté de la mienne, elle se dirige timidement vers moi avant de s'asseoir discrètement. Cela ne m'enchante pas mais comme je la sais timide, je pressens qu'elle ne me dérangera pas trop. Elle s'installe bien vite et ne prononce rien, ce qui m'arrange. Je me remets donc en position et tente de me perdre dans les méandres brumeuses du sommeil. Mais, même après dix bonnes minutes, je n'y arrive pas... Alors je tourne ma tête du côté de Hyûga et détaille cette dernière, qui ne le remarque pas. Son coude gauche est blessé et une tâche rouge transperce la manche de sa chemise. De plus, ses cheveux sont en bataille et elle a un bleu à sa joue droite. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui n'a trébuché qu'à cause d'un seau non remarqué... -Hey, Hyûga ! siffle une brune, la fameuse "Akemi", pendant que Kurenai-sensei écrit au tableau. L'intéressée sursaute avant de la toiser timidement. Akemi lui jette une feuille de papier que l'on a négligemment roulée en boule avant de se remettre au travail. Mais Hyûga ne réussit pas à l'attraper ; à sa place, c'est moi qui intercepte le projectile. Puis je croise son regard clair. Les Hyûga, ce clan puissant, ont tous hérité de ces pupilles. D'un mauve clair, nacré, avec toujours une pointe de mystère dans le regard. Mais en ce moment je ne décelle que de la crainte dans celui d'Hinata Hyûga... Elle me fixe comme si j'étais un meurtrier qui s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gachette. Alors, dans un pur élan de générosité -je suis dédaigneux mais pas méchant quand même, je voudrais pas qu'elle meurt d'un infarctus- je lui accorde un regard qui se veut rassurant et range le petit bout de papier dans ma poche. Elle soupire, visiblement soulagée, et se détourne de moi. Nous n'avons échangé aucune parole, mais je sens que cela n'aurait pas été utile. Puis, sans que je n'en saisisse la raison, une larme naquit au coin de son oeil, avant qu'elle ne murmure: -Merci... Je ne réponds pas et me contente de l'observer baisser sa tête, afin de cacher ses larmes avec sa frange pour sanglotter silencieusement. Et, tout en fixant Akemi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hyûga pleure en cours sans se faire remarquer... * * * Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, je sors de la salle de classe pour me diriger au plus vite sur le toit de l'école. Dès que j'eus pénetré les couloirs, je presse le pas histoire qu'Uzumaki ne me voit pas. Enfin arrivé à destination, je m'allonge et sors une sucette « Lollipop » pour la mettre en bouche. Je soupire d'aise. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Une légère brise me caresse et fait doucement virevolter le col ma chemise ainsi que ma cravate d'uniforme. Je me sens bien, il faut le dire, quand soudain, une touffe rose sortie de je ne sais où m'obstrue la vue. 'Fais chier... -Saaaasuke-kun ! Chantonne Lollipop -je m'y attendais- en rigolant. -Casse-toi, je réplique clair et net. Elle soupire, avant de sourire niaisement. -Eh bien... Tu n'es pas du matin à ce que je vois, lance-t-elle. -Il est midi passé..., je m'exaspère blasé. J'enfourne ma sucette et tente tant bien que mal de revenir à mon état d'esprit initial. Elle ignore ma réplique et s'assied à côté de moi en enchainant. -Dis, Sasuke ; que sais-tu des Kogals ? Je me tourne vers elle, interloqué. -Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette bande d'idiotes ? -Eh bien..., commence-t-elle, mais nous sommes interrompus par un Naruto essoufflé, débarquant de l'escalier de secours. -Aaah Sas'ke ! S'exclame-t-il. Je lève les yeux au ciel, 'manquait plus que ça. -Je te cherchais depuis des heures ! Prétend-t-il. -Ah ouais ? C'est drôle, moi j't'évitais depuis des heures, dis-je. L'idiot s'apprête à riposter mais, à ce moment là, il aperçoit Lollipop. -Ha-Haruno...? débite-t-il, rougissant. -Bonjour ! Tu es Uzumaki, non ? répond d'un ton enjoué celle-ci. La couleur à peine rosée qui a teinté les joues d'Uzumaki est vite remplacée par un rouge pétant. -O-Oui ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Naruto'ttebayo ! Hé,hé,hé ! Enchaîne-t-il, plus vif. Lollipop lâche un petit rire, puis dit : -Dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler Sakura ! S'exclame-t-elle, d'un air candide. Quelle plaie... J'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carosse. Ce genre d'impressions ne m'arrive jamais, sauf en compagnie d'Itachi et Kôbayashi, et c'est ça qui m'insupporte. Je n'ai pas envie de changer ma façon de penser et de vivre pour ces deux-là. Je prend enfin la parole: -Sinon, vous pouvez aussi me laisser tranquille et faire connaissance ailleurs, j'ironise -Sasuke ! Je tourne ma tête du côté de l'escalier de secours -là d'où provenait la voix de la personne qui m'a appelé. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tayuya ? je demande. Il est rare que Tayuya et moi nous parlons pendant les cours. Cela signifie que cette dernière a quelque chose de précis à me dire. Elle arrive à ma hauteur, les sourcils froncés. J'aperçois soudain le reste de la bande des Yankees. Génial... J'espère qu'il feront au moins fuir Lollipop et l'idiot blond. -Apparemment ta soeur n'aime pas la copine d'Itachi-kun, explique tout sourire Sakon, qui vient de débarquer, suivi de près par Jirôbô et Kidômaru. -C'est pas ma soeur, je réplique avec lassitude. -C'est pas mon frère ! Bordel ! renchérit plus vivement Tayuya. -Ferme-la Yuyu..., ordonne vaguement Sakon. "Yuyu" est le surnnom que donne Sakon à Tayuya depuis qu'ils se connaissent, le plus souvent utilisé pour l'énerver. -Et puis ne sois pas si vulgaire Tayuya, dit Jirôbô. -Ta gueule, espèce de gros lard ! réplique-t-elle. Jirôbô, cette tapette, ne dit rien tandis que je soupire. Itachi a raison, je vais vraiment finir par me dégonfler. -Bon ! Sasuke, reprend Tayuya. -Quoi ? -Mais laisse-le Yuyu, tu vois bien que 'Suke est avec ses 'tits n'amis, siffle Kidômaru. Je garde un petit moment le silence, abasourdi. "Amis" et "Sasuke" dans la même phrase ? Sérieusement, ça sonne faux. -J'espère que tu rigoles là, dis-je avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Lollipop et Uzumaki. La rose est souriante tandis que l'autre blond nous observe incrédule. -Et puis, tu ne nous a pas présentés, p'tit frère, remarque Sakon. -Oui c'est vrai ça, réagit Kidômaru en regardant Lollipop avec insistance. -Heu..., hésite-t-elle. -Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Hé, hé, hé ! Se présente ce dernier avec entrain. -Et moi c'est Sakura ! Sakura Haruno, dit-elle, se reprenant et tentant de faire abstraction de Kidômaru. -Oh que c'est mignon..., commente Sakon. Kidômaru enchaîne tout en se rapprochant de très près de Lollipop ; -Même si, pour ma part, tu es la seule personne ici que je qualifierais ainsi. Puis, là, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. La seule chose que j'ai aperçu avant, est le regard, qui a brusquement changé, de Lollipop. Cette dernière lui fout un coup de poing, d'une brutalité insoupçonnée, avant de crier ; -NE ME TOUCHE PAS ESPECE DE PERVERS ! Hé ? C'est ...bien Lollipop, ça ? Elle qui a toujours eu l'air d'une gamine bien élevée jusque-là... Je suis vraiment choqué ; mais certainement moins que Kidômaru qui, en plus d'avoir le visage déformé par son coup, fait une tête pas possible. La rose clame une sorte de cri de guerre ; -SHANNARÔÔÔôôoÔÔÔÔ ! Hééééé...? Je vois Naruto esquisser une grimace d'horreur, tandis que Sakon et Tayuya affichent des expressions aussi étonnées qu'amusées. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'accuse le coup. C'est comme si Lollipop avait changé de voix, de visage... Uh... C'est vraiment bizarre. -Ha-Haruno...? Commence Naruto. -Hey ! Petite ! l'interrompt Tayuya. -Sakura, corrige la "petite", se calmant d'un coup. Ma parole, cette fille est une véritable squiso... 'Y a même pas deux secondes, c'était limite si elle lançait des éclairs avec les yeux...! Tayuya s'approche de Sakura en souriant avant de lui serrer la main. -Toi et moi, à partir de maintenant, on est partenaires ! -Partenaires ? répète, docile, Sakura pendant que Kidômaru se tord de douleur et que Sakon se moque de lui. -Partenaires en débilité, je commente. -Ta gueule Sasuke ! Me rembarre Tayuya. Sakon se moque de moi tandis que je me renfrogne. -Eh bien, hésite la rose, tu pourrais me parler des Kogals ? * * * Les cours, ainsi que cette journée bizarre, sont terminés et je suis sur le chemin du retour. Tayuya m'accompagne, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et garde le silence. Je sens qu'elle apréhende la soirée à venir étant donné qu'elle détèste Kôbayashi et que cette dernière vient aujourd'hui. Personnellement je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'aime pas, mais une chose est sûre : Ca n'est pas près de changer. Une fois arrivés sur le pas de notre porte, je sors mes clés et l'ouvre avec lassitude. -Je suis rentré, j'annonce, las. -Je suis rentrée, dit à son tour Tayuya. -Bienvenus à la maison ! Répond avec plus de vivacité Itachi. Tayuya et moi nous dirigeons sans lui répondre vers le salon après avoir enlevé nos chaussures et enfilé nos pantoufles quand nous découvrons tout un assortiment d'amuses-gueules. Il y a des petites décorations ainsi que des bougies parfumées dispersées un peu partout sur une nappe brodée de fleurs et de perles. -Argh ! Ca pue le parfum à deux balles ! Se plaint Tayuya. -C'est une blague..., renchéris-je. -Comme Kakashi rentre tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé que ce serait cool une petite soirée plateau-télé ! Explique avec enthousiasme Itachi. -Ok, ok mais mais à quoi servent toutes ces conneries ? Je demande en désignant le bazar qui s'offre à nous. -Oh ça..., rougit Itachi, Bah c'est pour faire plaisir à notre père adoptif qui est si bon et si généreux envers nous ! Invente-t-il souriant. -Dis plutôt que c'est pour impressionner ton idiote de copine, oui ! Remarque Tayuya. Pour seule réponse, Itachi se gratte la tête en laissant toujours ce même sourire scotché au visage. Pff, c'est pas croyable... Tout ça pour une fille. Au même moment, nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir ; un Kakashi fatigué fait son irruption,... accompagné. -J'ai trouvé cette jeune fille en chemin, 'Tachi-kun, tu m'avais pas dit qu'on avait une invitée ce soir, lance Kakashi amicalement. Itachi et Kakashi sont plutôt proches de par leur différence d'âge pas trop importante. Kakashi a la trentaine -j'avoue que je ne compte plus- tandis que mon aîné a 22 ans. -Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclame Kôbayashi d'un ton joyeux. Elle se dirige vers moi, en souriant. -Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Pour seule réponse je lâche un petit "Yo" avant d'aller m'affaler sur le sofa le plus proche. Ensuite, elle s'avance vers Tayuya toujours aussi souriante; -Bonjour Imouto*-chan ! -Pff, grogne Tayuya avant d'aller me rejoindre sur le sofa. Kôbayashi hausse innocemment les épaules avant de s'approcher d'Itachi et de lui sussurer ; -Bonjour Itachi-chan... Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la scène grotesque qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Kakashi proteste ; -Hey, les jeunes ! Et moi vous m'oubliez ? Nous l'ignorons et nous mettons à manger les amuses-gueules tandis qu'Itachi et Kobayashii s'obstinent à nous demander notre avis sur le film que nous voulons regarder. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me taper un truc niais mais je me tais et me contente de subir. Kakashi a toujours tenu à ce que nous soyons au moins chaque soir réunis. C'est la règle d'or, sa règle d'or -pour des raisons qui m'échappent d'ailleurs. Finalement, Itachi et Kobayashii choisissent un drama nommé "Life". Pff..., rien que le manque d'originalité du nom me déprime. Tout le long des cinq premiers épisodes, Itachi et Kôbayashi ont roucoulé comme des tourtereaux dénués d'intelligence. Mon seul plaisir aura été de ricaner en silence à la vue de Tayuya qui retenait difficilement ses larmes à un moment. Trop soucieuse de sa fierté, elle a prétendu avoir une poussière dans l'oeil. Kakashi, quant à lui, a affiché une moue aussi exaspérée que je ne l'étais moi-même. Et je ne pourrai vous décrire ma joie lorsqu'il a enfin dit ; -Bon Itachi il se fait tard. Tu devrais raccompagner Kôbayashi. -Enfin, j'entends souffler Tayuya. Je n'en suis pas moins heureux d'ailleurs, ce serait totalement hypocrite de prétendre le contraire d'ailleurs. Exténué, je monte en-haut après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Tayuya, Itachi et Kakashi, et salué Kôbayashi. C'est alors qu'en me déshabillant, un petit bout de papier chiffonné tombe de ma poche. Mais d'où il sort, encore...? Ah... Oui, je me souviens. C'est le fameux bout de papier qu'Akemi avait jeté à Hyûga tout à l'heure. Pris d'une curiosité anodine, je l'ouvre. Mais ce que j'y découvre... n'a rien d'anodin... "Si tu dis à qui que ce soit un seul mot de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu le regretteras. J'espère que cette petite douche t'a tout de même plu. Akemi" .,:;'•*~+Tenshi says{ Oh yeah ! ? Troisième chapitre chers lecteurs ! ? Les fans d'Hinata seront servis je pense :3 Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Il a été long à écrire... J'ai du supprimer certaines scènes même ! Normalement Sasori et Temari devaient apparaître Mince je spoile ! =X A part ça, apparition des Yankees :D Mais vous n'avez pas encore vu Haru u_u & Sakura qui se lâche ! mdr Naruto choqué, Tayuya amadouée... J'espère vivement que vous aimerez, moi en tout cas je me suis éclatée ! Allez mes chers lecteurs, à vos claviers j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions ! P.S. ; L'image m'appartient, je vous surveille è_é xD _-~*•.•*~-_ Explications [(*) ] ? Imouto-chan ; Littéralement, Imouto veut dire "petite soeur". Kôbayashi appelle ainsi Tayuya en signe d'affection... non réciproque x) mdr Tenshi~ 


End file.
